


I just want all of you

by McNozzoFan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McNozzoFan/pseuds/McNozzoFan
Summary: “I don't just want a piece of you and a piece of your life. Even if you were able, which you are not, to give me the biggest piece, that is not what I want. I want all of you and all of every part of you and your day.”― William P. Young, The Shack
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 50





	I just want all of you

"What?" 

“Nothing.” Tim shrugged, he didn’t know exactly what to say. They were together for a long time and, it have been good, very good, actually, but Tony was still reticent to open up with him, even if he was better in do it with him than with anybody, Tim still felt that he hold a whole part of him only to himself. That was part of the challenge of date the very special and messed up agent Tony DiNozzo, he had understood that, he had accepted that Tony would open up when he was ready, when he trusted Tim enough to do that… but really four years was really a long time…

“Cut the crap Tim, you are mad. What is it about?”

“You have a dad and you have relationship issues with him, that's all what I know.” Tony laughed his nervous laugh but that didn’t prevent Tim to continue. “Well, I never meet him outside of NCIS, I never talk to him or interacted with both of you in a... In a everyday kind of way. We have never have dinner nor even a coffee together....”

“You really don't need to put up with him like that Tim, you should be thankful of that.”

“Is that what you think?” And now, Tony’s answer made him mad. He was right, he didn’t know Senior that well, but the man wasn’t that bad and even if he was, Tim didn’t mind because as long as they were together Tim was ready to take wherever comes with his boyfriend life, like him or not. That is the whole matter of a relationship isn’t it? And Senior was part of Tony’s life, an important part.

“That's what I think.”

“Allright.”

“Allright?”

“What else should I say?” Honestly what?

“I don't know, what about the truth?”

“You already have your truth, why bother?”

“Wait, wait a minute... are we fighting here?”

“I don’t know. Are we?” They haven’t raised their voices but they knew better. Tim also knew how much Tony doesn’t like argue.

“I don’t know and I really don’t want to start a fight right now. Let’s just drop it.”

“Typical.”

“Wait what?” Tony was stunned, how a morning that started great has turned into a fight with Tony being in the defensive.

“Run away.”

“I’m not running away.”

“Yes you are.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about, you and me… and the fact you keep me away from you or everything regarding your life which include your dad.”

“You know everything about me and my Great father Tim.”

“I know what you want me to know Tony, you don’t share, you actually suck in share. I didn’t know how things were before your mother died until few days ago, and that was just a very small part.” That dumbfound Tony and with the lack of answer Tim went on… “Does he even know about me? About us?”

“Oh, now, this is what all that was about. I thought what we have was better than that Tim, I thought you were better than that.” Tim was right, he didn’t told Senior about them and he didn’t know how to tell him about them. Except for when he was a kid, Senior and Tony’s relationship were always distant and Tony never told him about his bisexuality and once his dad never said a word about it as well, he assume he didn’t know. That was not because he was ashamed or anything is just… Tony has never had a relationship with another man long enough to tell Senior, until now…

“Guess I’m not.”

“I don’t need my family’s approval of my relationships Tim.” Tony knew he was in a defensive and that wasn’t Tim’s point at all.

“Not even your father’s?”

“No.” Well that was a lie. Not a complete lie. Well, he really didn’t need his father approval, but he always wanted to praise his father and he always failed on it. What would happen when he figured his son was in a long term relationship with another man? And, common… why Tim was making a big deal about that now?

“Ok.”

“Oh, Common seriously?”

“What?”

“Are you mad because I didn’t tell my family about us? Why?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I love you and want to be part of your life as much as I want you be part of my life and your father is a big part of your life Tony… Oh hell, you stay here more than you stay in your own house, actually, you don’t go there in probably a month or so… and no, I’m not complaining. I’m happy to have you here, I enjoy you be around, I enjoy when Misses Carson give you cookies just to see your smile when you thanks her or when we wake up late and we have to fight to see who is gonna take the first shower, I even enjoy when you are in a terrible mood and complain about every single thing I’m doing until you make me nuts… Now, tell me Tony, how are we supposed to move forward if you don’t bother to share this… us… with your father…”

Tony blinked several times with all those things Tim said, but he remain mute. He didn’t know what to say to all that, of course he loved Tim and he couldn’t believe in all things he just told him, not that he didn’t really believe it but… well they weren’t used to be romantic or anything like that… And wow… and what exactly Tim wanted to say with those last words… and right now Tim was looking at him waiting for an answer, but Tony didn’t know what to say… and yes he wasn’t ready to tell about them to his father not just yet.

“Tim… I… Look, Senior already screw things up without me not saying much about my life to him, is better maintain it like that, believe me.”

“We are together for years Tony, I was supposed to be more than a tiny part of your life.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Yes you did.”

“No I didn’t. I said I don’t tell things to my dad. And you are not a thing. You are a very important thing!”

“Yet, you didn’t tell him.” What Tony was supposed to say to that? “You didn’t tell to your father about us as well. What’s the matter?” He said the first thing that came to his mind. Not a good thing though, he knew that the moment it came out of his mouth, and he was completely sure when he saw the hurt look into Tim’s eyes.

“Mom knows about you, Penny and my sister knows about you. God my whole family knows about you, about us Tony. Only Admiral doesn’t know, mainly because I didn’t talk to him for more than 7 years, even now we only talk by phone when is strictly necessary and you know that.”

Tony may be right but he caught him out of guard. Sure thing, Tim didn’t need to discuss with him about his relationship with his father because Tony knew it, hell Tony knew everything about his life and even if he was upset with the discussion they were having right now, that was a low blow. He rubbed his face and looked at the unsettled man in front of him, he looked regretted but said nothing. Tim sighed, He just want all of him, he was ready for that, but seems Tony was not. “You know what. Forget it. I’m going to shower or we will be late and I really don’t want Gibbs into my hair on the top of all things.” He said given up and leaving to the bedroom.

Tony looked at the closed door and sighed, he knew he went too far, he knew how Admiral’s topic was a painful topic and see the hurt in Tim’s face really sucked.


End file.
